Blood & Fire
by serpentqueen13
Summary: A multichapter story following the odd encounters between Draco Malfoy and pureblooded Ravenclaw in his year, Morag MacDougal.
1. Blue Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I make no money.

Summary: Draco has an encounter with an odd Ravenclaw who challenges his ideas of what Ravenclaws are like.

Draco Malfoy was not having a particularly i bad /i day, per se, but it wasn't all that good either and late night rounds did little to improve such things. There weren't even any heedless snoggers in the corridors to take points from.

He had just done a cursory inspection of the main hallway and was about to head back down into the Slytherin dungeons when he heard a clear voice singing fairly loudly--some melody he had never really heard before, and the words didn't make much sense either. So, with his curiousity piqued as well as his vindictive desire to take points, he followed the music.

"_Gin a body meet a body_

_Comin' thro' the rye_

_Gin a body kiss a body_

_Need a body cry?_

_Ilka lassie has her laddie_

_Nane, they say, hae I_

_Yet a' the lads they smile at me_

_When comin' thro' the rye_."

Reaching the Great Hall he slipped in, wanting to see exactly i who /i he was dealing with before he was noticed. There, in the centre of the Great Hall, was a redheaded girl singing, twirling in circles, and taking sips of what looked like whiskey in between verses. For a moment he thought it was the accursed Weaselette who had hexed him with those wretched bat bogies, but a closer look made him realise that this girl's hair was not as garish a colour, and she was singing not drunkenly, but with a Scottish accent. "MacDougal." he snapped, not realising he had spoken aloud.

Morag twirled around on her toes, years of highland dance training coming out in her movements as she turned to face the speaker. Almost laughing upon spotting the male Slytherin prefect, she smiled at him and continued with her song. "_Gin a body meet a body/Comin' frae the town/Gin a body kiss a body/Need a body frown?/Ilka lassie has her laddie/Nane, they say, hae I/Yet a' the lads they smile at me/When comin' thro' the rye._"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the suggestive lyrics and the silly attitude of the Ravenclaw in his year. "Are you drunk, MacDougal?" He had never seen such a ridiculous Ravenclaw--usually all they cared about were books and classes. he had to hide his amusement at finding one drinking in the Great Hall.

"Not yet." Morag chirped plesantly. "Just...energetic." She practically bounced over and handed him the bottle. "Want some, Dragon?" She shoved the bottle into his hand and moved away again, finishing her song. "'_Mang the train there is a swain/I dearly lo'e myself/But what his name or whaur his hame/I dinna care to tell/Ilka lassie has her laddie/Nane, they say, hae I/Yet a' the lads they smile at me/When comin' thro' the rye."_

Draco looked dumbfounded at the bottle of liquor in his hand. "Are you insane?"

Morag giggled, continuing to twirl. "It's been suggested." She stopped and smirked at him. "But tonight's a blue moon, I'm entitled to be a bit wild."

"People like you aren't entitled to anything." Draco said in reply, taking a swig of the whiskey.

Morag stopped, her eyes glittering. "People like me?" She repeated. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm as pureblooded as you, and I'm not some dumb twit like Greengrass or Davis." Laughing again, she jumped onto the empty Ravenclaw table.

"I didn't realise Ravenclaws took pride in their blood." Draco said condescendingly. "I thought all you lot cared about were books and useless arcane knowledge. What _can_ you say about a House that can stay awake during Binns' lectures?"

Morag jumped off the table. "Ooohh, so the dragon has some fire after all--and here I thought all the rumours were just that."

"You do realise I'm going to take points, right?" Draco said, not understanding why she was still so happy.

"No you won't" Morag replied, swaying side to side and pirouetting.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked, curious. "I'm not a nice person."

"Of course you aren't." Morag replied, walking up to him and taking her whiskey back. "Even when you're nice, you're not nice, but if you take points I shall be forced to hex your bullocks off." She said all this with a cheeky smile and without changing her tone from the perkiness. With that, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the room humming.

By the time Draco had been able to sort through that and make it into some semblance of sense the Scottish girl was long gone on her way back to ravenclaw tower. Glancing out a window as he headed back to the dungeons, he scoffed. Blue moon indeed. It was just too bad he hadn't gotten more of that whiskey.


	2. Do You Fall Asleep During Astronomy?

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still not making any money

"Boo!"

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened as he heard a voice behind him, turning quickly on his heel, shocked that anyone had been able to creep up on him. After all, sixteen years of Lucius Malfoy's son made him more alert to his surroundings than most, but looking around, saw no one. Great, now he was hearing things.

"Up here, Dragon." Morag MacDougal said from her perch in a tree, sitting on a branch and comfortably leaning against the trunk as if it was the back of a chair. "You aren't imagining things."

"MacDougal!" He almost yelled at her, suprised as he was to see the redheaded Ravenclaw sitting above him. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope." Morag answered with a laugh. "And to answer you're next question, I'm not insane either, though some people might disagree." She turned a page in her book and began to swing her leg restlessly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm the prefect, I should be asking _you_ that question." Draco pointed out, wondering if it would be _terribly_ hypocritical too look up the Ravenclaw's skirt right after reminding her of his prefect status.

"Reading." Morag said, holding up her book. "I scared all of the girls in my dorm, so I read out here."

"In a tree? And how did you scare them with a book?" Draco never failed to be surprised by the Scottish girl, and deciding that it wouldn't be hypocritical if he wasn't caught, he moved a bit, leaning against the trunk and casually looking up at her.

"Well, the roof was wet and I almost slipped." To Morag, this made perfect sense, but Morag-logic was a hop skip and a jump from either genuis or insanity depending on whom you asked. "And this book is from the Restricted Section."

"Why do you get to read a book from the Restricted Section?" Draco was almost envious, but the library of Malfoy Manor and the tunnels underneath housed many tomes that would never be allowed near Hogwarts grounds.

"Because I told Professor Flitwick I wanted to kill people when he asked me what I wanted to do after Hogwarts." Morag said cheerfully. She tilted her head to the side as she recalled the scene. "After he picked himself up off the ground and got back on his stool, he told me the things I'd have to do to be a hit-witch."

Draco laughed out loud at the image in his mind the story created. "Are you _sure_ you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"Yup!" Morag said with a nod. "Lookie! You'll beat Gryffindor in the game on Saturday." In her usual way of switching subjects, she pointed to the sky. "Well...either that or something to do with giving Potter a hickey."

Draco sputtered a bit and chose to ignore the last bit. "What makes you think so?"

"Look, Draco's biting Orion in the arse." Morag explained, pointing out the two constellations. "Do you fall asleep during Astronomy?"

"Not usually, I'm usually working on other homework by then." Draco admitted, he was dubious of Astronomy, he much preferred Potions, which were something concrete he could work with predictable results.

"You should pay a bit more attention." Morag said with a nod. "You're in school to learn you know." She jumped down out of the tree and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after her, losing sight of her behind another tree.

"Back inside, before some cocky prefect decides to take points." Morag answered, reappearing for a moment and tossing something at him. "Good luck with that match."

Draco started and caught whatever it was she had thrown at him, his seeker instincts kicking in automatically. Looking at what he held for a moment he had to laugh out loud--she had thrown her blue knickers at him. He wasn't sure if he wasn't as smooth as he thought he was, or whether Morag was just smarter. Of course, for his on piece of mind he chose the former, but like before, by the time he looked up, Morag had disappeared back inside the castle, presumably heading back to Ravenclaw.


	3. Footsteps

Disclaimer 1: Not mine. Not making any money.

Disclaimer 2: Morag is mentioned in the books as being in Harry's year in Ravenclaw, but beyond that, everything else is invention.

Draco Malfoy was doing his usual late night rounds with all the excitement of a kneazle being shoved in a room with a bunch of large, rabid dogs. It wouldn't have been so bad if Pansy hadn't been off shagging whoever had caught her eye this time and left him to do the whole thing alone. (He saw her carrying her fuzzy pink handcuffs and knew better than to ask questions.) So he slunk through the castle with a quiet presence of mind, searching for people he could punish, especially since he was in a particularly vindictive mood tonight.

He was just about to give up and go back to the dungeons to torment some of the less humble first years when he heard footfalls approaching.

Whoever it was obviously had three things going against them. #1: They were obviously female as the footsteps were undeniably from high heels and as much of a pansy poof as Longbottom was Draco doubted he would wear high heels. Maybe he could make the girl cry. That was always a bit amusing and repulsive at the same time.

#2: Whoever she was, she obviously needed taken down a few pegs, since he could tell by the measured stride that whoever it was had a problem with overconfidence and arrogance. It was one of the many reasons Lucius had most of the stone floors of the manor exposed, so he could read people's footfalls and thus gain an edge.

And of course, #3: he was unbelievably bored.

His smirk widened into a grin as she appeared, it was almost too good to be true, it was that odd Ravenclaw bird that had been playing with him before. One just b could not /b leave one's knickers with Draco Malfoy and then walk away without so much as a by your leave! It just wasn't i done /i .

The Scottish Ravenclaw looked taken aback at the fact that she wasn't alone in the corridor. Morag's eyes widened in surprise at Draco, and he got a bit of a thrill from her surprise, though she obviously didn't have the same fear of him that others did. He crossed his arms across his chest as she greeted him.

" i Dia duit /i Malfoy." Morag murmured, shifting her weight a bit and moving to slip past him. "If you'll excuse me…"

"There's no excuse, MacDougal." Draco said sharply, immensely pleased. Every other time he had encountered the redhead it had been on her terms and he had been at a disadvantage. It was time to even things up a bit and make her realise that you couldn't mess with a Malfoy like she had been doing. "You're out after hours." He strode up to her, getting right in her face. "And you're quite reckless about your rule-breaking as well, you weren't even trying to sneak around."

Morag's eyes narrowed to slits. "I have a pass in my pocket; I have no reason to sneak." She glanced to the side awkwardly, trying to figure out how exactly to get to it, with her arms laden with books and rolls of parchment as they were.

"A pass?" Draco said suspiciously, watching her struggle with her burden, but not offering to help. "Who would give you a pass?" He moved even closer, slipping his hand in her skirt pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment. He was slightly surprised that she didn't protest, but then she wouldn't be able to hold his interest if she acted like other girls.

"Get a thrill from that, Malfoy?" Morag asked, not really sarcastic but no really serious either.

"Hardly." Draco answered, even though it wasn't i quite /i true, but the thrill came more from his control of the situation, of throwing the girl off her game then from putting his hand in her pocket. He opened the creased parchment and inspected it. "McGonagall? She's not even our Head of House!" Inspecting it further he noted a few inconsistencies. "This is a forgery!" He looked up at her in surprise. "Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Slytherin?"

Morag just nodded her head toward the books she was carrying with a smirk.

"Right." Draco said curtly. "I forgot, you study in trees."

"Among other places." Morag remarked, finally getting tired and putting down her books and supplies on a nearby statue's base. "What are you going to do, take points?"

There was challenge in her stance and her tone that both intrigued and annoyed Draco. He was unaccustomed to being challenged. He wasn'y nearly as dominant as he pretended to be and had to fight the brief urge to step back, compensating for his own perceived inward cowardice by stepping forward instead, crowding Morag into the wall of the hallway. "I think I'll do just that." Draco snarled, grey eyes blazing. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for being out after curfew, fifteen for questioning a prefect, and a detention for having a forged pass."

Morag completely comfortable, splayed out as she was against the cold stone wall. "Is that the best you can do?" She challenged from behind half-closed eyes. "As if I haven't already had I don't know how many points taken or detention every few nights?"

Draco smirked, putting his hand against the wall beside her head and completely blocking her escape with his body. "You've never had a detention with me before." He said threateningly.

"You've never had a detention with me either." Morag pointed out with a sly grin. "I assure you I can prove to be a handful."

"I can handle you." Draco said arrogantly, taking a few steps back and letting her leave. "Now fly back to your tower before I change my mind."

"Do I get my pass back or do I have to make another?" Morag questioned, slipping past him and heading north toward Ravenclaw, pausing only slightly to respond.

Draco just laughed in her face, and then pulled her knickers out of his robe pocket, something he had been planning to use against her when the time was right. "I prefer green or black you know. Ten more points from Ravenclaw." And with that, he turned his back on her and strode back to the dungeons, shoving her knickers back into his pocket without giving her a chance to respond.


	4. Dread The Detention

Morag growled to herself as she shifted her bag on her shoulder. Bloody Malfoy hadn't been kidding about the detention. She had gotten an official notice to report to the entrance hall two hours after dinner. She had never had a detention that started in the entrance hall, and her overactive mind went straight to what kinds of horrible punishments he might have invented for her—and her mind was sufficiently twisted and violent enough to come to quite a few horrific scenarios.

"You're late." Draco said as soon as the redhead came into view.

"I fell down the stairs." Morag fibbed, rolling her eyes. "Give me a break."

"I don't give breaks." Draco said, leaning on the wall and looking very much like an annoyed sovereign of some sort, in Morag's opinion.

"Fine, let's just get this started, shall we?" She muttered, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. This was not going to be a good night, she could already tell, her hair had refused to straighten, and instead fell in a mass of curls she thought looked messy and unkempt, and she had a detention with Malfoy. Now all she needed was a run-in with McCrankykitty and this would be officially the i worst night ever /i . "What horrendous punishment have you thought up for me?"

"You're cleaning my room." Draco answered, turning and heading down the stairs that led to the dungeons, deliberately setting a quick pace, the one that usually made Pansy scamper after him during rounds. He was more than a little surprised, then, when Morag easily kept in step with him, he looked sidelong at her, but she didn't notice, busy ranting as she was.

"I'm cleaning your room?" Morag repeated. "Is that some kind of joke? First off, I thought it would be worse, second of all I'm not some bloody i servant /i and lastly, that's what House Elves are for!" She stopped as they reached the dungeons, not sure of where they were going as she was led away from the more familiar areas of the dungeons. They stopped in front of a suit of armour, and she studied it, noting a crest on the visor.

" i Serpentsortia /i ." Draco said in an almost bored tone, as the armour bowed and stepped to the left, exposing an archway in the stone. He gestured to the doorway. "After you."

"I'm not sure if you're trying to be a gentleman or if you're plotting to stab me in the back." Morag muttered suspiciously, walking through the door, her footsteps echoing in her ears ominously.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Draco said sarcastically. "Just go."

Morag's eyes widened at the sight of the room, it was almost as large as the dorm that she shared with Lisa, Padma, and Mandy. "Pretty…" She murmured, running her fingertips over the varnished wood of the antique desk.

Draco bit back a smile at her reaction; he did so love when he got to show off his expensive things. "Are you quite done gawking? You have work to do." He had deliberately had the House Elves skimp on his room, only letting them take his laundry for the day; he had to threaten them with clothes, but it had worked.

"Fine." Morag said in annoyance. "What all do I have to do?" Honestly, this wasn't the first time she had to clean for a detention, but there was something doubly irritating about the fact that it wasn't for a teacher and that it was a bedroom. She wasn't a House Elf.

"Wash the floors, make the bed, take out the trash, dust the mantle, clean my cauldron and shine my prefect badge." Draco said, sitting down at his desk and putting his feet up. "I'm going to watch and make sure you do it right, no magic."

"Indignity thy name is detention." Morag muttered as Draco conjured up cleaning supplies. It wasn't that she didn't like cleaning, in fact, she found it relaxing, but the i situation /i was humiliating for her. She picked a cloth out of the cleaning supplies and headed for the fireplace, slipping her beloved high heels off, as they didn't seem to fit the situation. She stewed the entire time she did the mantle, and the bed, but by the time she had gotten to shining the prefect badge the rhythm had gotten to her and she had almost forgotten where she was and had most definitely forgotten that she was being watched.

The redhead surprised Draco, it seemed as if she was always surprising him, and it wasn't something he liked. He liked predictable because when something was easy to predict, it was easier to control. Anger he had expected, frustration he had expected when she had started cleaning—in fact he had even been on the receiving end of some muttered comments that he was almost positive were foreign curses. So, he was content to lean back and gloat at making the girl do his dirty work while ostensibly studying charms, even entertaining a few none-too-pure thoughts while she made his bed, but he noticed the subtle changes in demeanour as she worked that puzzled him. She started i humming /i as she cleaned his cauldron. She just never seemed to react to things the way he thought she should or would.

Morag caught Draco watching her, an odd look on his face as she settled on the floor with the bucket of warm soapy water and a sponge. "What?"

"Nothing." Draco replied, turning a page in his text. "Just making sure you don't miss any spots. He sneered as she scoffed and set to work, her anger reignited for the moment, but within a few minutes she seemed to relax. It was fascinating in a way, as he watched her and i definitely /i thinking things he shouldn't about soapy water, sponges and red hair. As time passed he did actually read some, but just as he was starting to go over what he would need for the next day, she began to sing.

Morag had once again lost herself in the task, her usually overactive brain lulled by the mindlessness of it, and due to her dislike of silence began to sing without even realising she was doing it.

i "_Bheir me o, horo van o  
Bheir me o, horo van ee  
Bheir me o, o horo ho  
Sad am I, without thee._" /i 

Draco looked up, reminded of the night of the blue moon when he had found her twirling in the Great Hall drinking firewhiskey. He was going to scold her sharply and return to his studying, and probably would have if it hadn't been for the fact that when he glanced at her he had gotten a i very /i good view of her from behind, and on her knees too, as she cleaned the floor, which temporarily distracted him.

i "_When I'm lonely, dear white heart  
Black the night and wild the sea  
By love's light, my foot finds  
The old pathway to thee._" /i 

Morag had a somewhat deeper voice than what Draco was used to hearing from the warbling girls in his house like Tracey or Daphne, who had tortured all of the Slytherins with off-key renditions of popular songs from their radios, but this was obviously not some new hit song, in fact some of it wasn't even English, but it suited the gravelly note to her voice.

i "_Thou'rt the music of my heart  
Harp of joy, o cuit mo chridh  
Moon of guidance by night  
Strength and light thou'rt to me. /i _

_ i The wind in the trees, a voice in the breeze_

_Here do I wait, and hope you will be_

_Safe through the night and in morning light_

_You will be here…" /i _

She stopped suddenly as there was a loud knock on the door. Draco looked up, "Go away!" He snapped loudly, even as the door opened and Gregory Goyle stuck his head in the room. "Draco…" He whinged. "I accidentally hexed Crabbe purple…come fix it."

Draco almost groaned in annoyance, but snarled instead. "I'm trying to study and overseeing a detention. Go away."

"But he's swelling up and Blaise said too come get you!" Goyle said, panic starting to enter his voice. "Come fix it, please?"

Morag was chuckling at the silliness of the situation, quickly figuring out the problem and how to rectify it, before returning to her task of scrubbing the floor. " i Sgleamhas… /i " She muttered to herself, taking great joy in insulting the bumbling oaf and knowing he could do nothing to rebut it.

"What did you say, MacDougal?" Malfoy asked sharply, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Why, Malfoy, I ha' no idea ye would be so interested in th' Gaelic." Morag replied with a grin, purposefully falling much heavier into her brogue that she usually kept at bay with proper elocution. "I'd be pleased a' punch to tell ye, but methinks ye migh' need to go fix your Housemate, an' worry aboot wha' it is I said a wee bit later, if I'm righ' about th' hex he 'as fallen into."

By the time Draco returned to the room, Crabbe returned to his usual colour and size, he was in a bad mood. Opening the door he walked in, glancing around. He didn't spot the impetuous Ravenclaw for a few seconds and thought for a moment that she might have managed to leave early, but then he turned and spotted her…lying on his bed, surrounded by his cache of darker books that he kept very well hidden and warded, her hair bright against the dark green of his pillows and bedcovers. He watched her for a moment, and had he had any less grace his mouth would have been hanging agape. She seemed completely absorbed in a tome on blood magic, a lock of hair curled around a finger and biting her lip slightly as she read. He was a teenage boy, and it took him awhile to erase the first thought from his mind. "How did you find my books?" He questioned. He had meant it to be accusatory, but instead his voice merely sounded rough.

"Ravenclaw sixth sense." Morag replied without looking up, at least, not until she finished the page and turned it. "Nice set of wards too, almost as bad as the one my Dado uses to keep me out of the battle room." She seemed oblivious to the oddness of the situation. "I finished the chores you laid out for me, Malfoy, so I suppose I can go?" She sat up, holding her page with a finger as only those practised with balancing many things could do, and slipped her heels back on before walking over to the door. "I'll be borrowing this one, thank ye." And without so much as a by-your-leave, she left.

It took Draco a moment, but as soon as the shock and wonder wore off enough for him to react, he gave chase. She couldn't just walk away like that—not after finding his books and taking one and i certainly /i not after being on his bed like that, without him even i there /i !


End file.
